Two Boys And A Poor Matthew
by TheDayBeforeFriday
Summary: Alfred gets jealous when Matthew startes to hang out with Gilbert from school. Will the two fight? Or will they find a way to share the little uke named Matthew. Parings: Alfred x Matthew and Gilbert x Matthew.


The young boys known as Matthew and Alfred were sitting at their kitchen table working on their homework. Alfred, the famous hero football player of Hetalia high, was trying to get past him math homework to the even more pile of homework that he had. His younger brother Matthew, the president of the debate team at Hetalia high, was working hard on his new speech and struggling.

"Man, this is so not awesome!"

The random moment made Alfred look up from his Algebra homework and at his brother, "What did you just say?"

Matthew pouted deeply at the paper, "This speech isn't awesome like I want it to be."

Alfred flinched hearing the word be spoken again.

"Mattie, why do you keep saying that?"

"Saying what?"

"That word!"

"What word Alfred?"

"Awesome! Who taught you that word," asked the brother sounding annoyed.

"Oh," Matthew blushed, "My new friend in class, Gilbert."

Alfred crossed his arms, "So when did you start hanging out with him," he asked sounding slightly jealous.

"Well he was new on the debate team so I started talking to him." Matthew's blush grew even darker, "A-and he's really nice, sweet, and he said when I say awesome it makes me sound cool."

Now Alfred was getting pissed. He didn't say a word, but pulled his phone out of his pocket and started to dial some numbers.

"Alfred what are yo-?"

"Shush."

"B-but Alf-."

"Shush."

Alfred put the phone on speaker making the only sound in the room the ringer until someone picked up.

_Hello?_

"Hey Franics, it's me Alfred."

_Oh hello mon cheri! What can I do for you?_

"Well I was wondering if you knew someone by the name of Gilbert?"

_Oui I do. He is here right now with me and Antonio. _

"Do you mind if I talk to him for a moment?"

_Not at all mon cheri!_

Francis's voice was then replaced with the sound of the phone being passed off and a few words before someone else talked.

_This is Gilbert._

"Hey Gilbert this is Alfred J. Jones. I got a question that I would like to ask you."

_Umm sure what is it?_

"JUST WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN DOING WITH MY BROTHER MATTHEW!"

The loud comment made Matthew's whole face turn a dark red.

_Wait you mean Matthew from debate? Is he there? Hey Matthew!_

"H-hi," spoke Matthew in a shy timid voice.

"Don't you dare speak to him! You answer my question you ass," yelled Alfred in a voice mixed with anger and jealously.

_Oh come on Jones, I haven't done anything that you and your brother haven't done._

Alfred's face turned a light crimson and Matthew's face couldn't get any redder. "W-what all has he told you," asked Alfred trying not to show how embarrassed he was.

_Oh not much. Just about you and him on your family trip to the mountains with your gay parents._

"Gilbert you promised you wouldn't tell anyone," said Matthew as his blush grew down his neck.

_Aw I beat you're blushing all cute again Matthew, just like in class today when I said you were cute._

"Okay that's it!" Alfred's voice was laced in anger, "You better hope I don't see you in the hall Gilbert! Cause if I do your ass is mine!"

_Sorry Jones, my ass already belongs to your brother._

Alfred's nostrils flailed in anger and slammed the phone down on the receiver.

* * *

The next day when Alfred walked into the school, with Matthew by his side, Gilbert was leaning against his locker looking smug.

"Finally the great hero shows up."

Gilbert turned to Matthew and showed him a slick smile, "Hey there little bird."

Alfred glared, "Just who do you think you are Gilbert?"

"Who do I think I am? Well that easy Jones, I'm the boy that is going to make your brother mine."

"Like I'm going to let that happen!"

By now a crowd was forming around the two with poor Matthew in the middle.

"I'm not going to let my brother go off with some guy who thinks he's so big and bad!"

"Hey at least I'm big because I have muscle! You're big because you eat your weight in hamburgers!"

"For you information there cheese burgers!"

"G-guys," Matthew got between them and tried his best to keep them apart, "I-isn't there some way we can fix this without you two fighting?"

Alfred and Gilbert looked at one another for a moment then back at Matthew then at one another again.

"Hmm what do you think Jones?"

"I get him Monday threw Thursday?"

"And I'll him Friday threw Sunday."

They shook hands on it while Matthew just looked shocked, "D-don't get I a say in this?"

"No."

* * *

**So this story has a random background XD Me and my friend _meccajojo _were at burger king playing cards with some friends when we started joking around about this idea. Suddenly i decided that i was really going to turn it into a story XD It's full of random crack, but hey that's the story of my life XDD**

**~Reviews and Comments make me and my pencil very happy!**


End file.
